Things NOT to do at Hogwarts
by Thaliagrl789
Summary: Collection of One-shots based on a list of things that are not allowed at Hogwarts. I'm very excited about this collection! I hope you love it as much as I do! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I found this list on the web and I thought it would be fun to make some one-shots of the items on the list. I got rid of some and edited the list a little. Some of the one-shots have OC's.**

**I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

Rule #1

I am not allowed to sing, "We're Off to See the Wizard" while skipping off to the Headmaster's office

"Hello Harry!" George Weasley smiled as he brushed past Potter.

"Where are you going?" said Fred with the same grin spread across his face.

"Dumbledore's office." Harry said as he kept walking, not realizing the way the twins were looking at each other.

The twins winked at one another and began to skip forward. After linking arms with Harry, who caught on quickly, they all started to sing.

"_We're off to see the Wizard _

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz  
We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz  
If ever a Wiz there was  
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was  
The Wizard of Oz is one because  
Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the wonderful things he does  
We're off to see the wizard  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_" They repeated that the whole way to the headmaster's office. Well, almost all of the way.

Professor Snape rounded the corner and blinked very quickly. "Detention!" He yelled, grabbing them all by the backs of their robes. The three boys dragged their feet along the stone floor to one wizards office, but it wasn't the one they had planed, nor were they smiling, skipping, or singing.

Let this be a lesson to you all! If you ever find yourself roaming the halls of Hogwarts, looking for Dumbledore, don't bring the Weasley twins! Read & Review! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Rule 2

Rule #2

I am not allowed to give Remus Lupin a flea collar

Jacob Beam was a Slytherin; a true Slytherin. He loved to play cruel jokes on everybody, including the teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His favorite things to do were play pranks and try to top those played by Fred and George Weasley (He hardly ever succeeded). Many times, the pranks had backfire and somebody ended up in the hospital wing

Jake just found out that Professor Lupin was leaving the school after his first year teaching. He was actually sort of upset because Lupin had never had the joy of experiencing the rush of being pranked by the Beamster, that was the nickname that Jacob had given himself. Word had spread that the professor was truly a werewolf, which gave the young wizard an idea for one last hurrah.

He ran up to his four-poster bed and grabbed a small shoebox and pulled a small item from it. After wrapping the object in a gift bag, he left for Lupin's office.

When he stepped foot into the office, he took in his surroundings. Harry Potter stood next to a large wooden desk, Professor Lupin stood next to Potter.

"Why hello Jacob." Remus said swiftly.

"Oh hello professor. I just wanted to give you a little goodbye gift." Said Jake, smiling slyly. He handed over the gift bag and took a step back. "Go on, open it!"

Remus slipped off the ribbon and pulled back the tissue paper wrapping. What was underneath however, was not as pleasant. Gingerly, with two fingers, he pulled out a wrist-sized ringlet, a flea collar. "Get OUT!"

Harry silently stepped into the corner. Jake ran and bolted from the corridor, slamming the office door behind him.


	3. The Dark Mark

Rule #3

If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw a Dark Mark on their arm.

During my seventh year, I played a cruel joke on Harry Potter. Yes, THE Harry Potter. Harry was two years below me.

After an early Saturday morning quidditch practice, the whole team sat in the Gryffindor common room. We were all extremely exhausted from the flying drill that we had completed. Harry, being the Seeker, had spent all morning searching for the snitch when it had begun to snow. The first snow of the season.

In the middle of the conversation, Harry fell asleep on the floor. You could say that I took advantage of him, but it was a dare! George Weasley was one of my close friends, and he had dared me to draw a Dark Mark on Harry's left forearm.

I picked up my quill and began to draw the skull and snake.

Minutes after I completed it, Hermione Granger came bustling down the stairs. She ran over to her friend to see the brand on his arm.

"Harry! What happened?" She shrieked.

"Whoa!" Harry yelped, sitting up. "What?"

"You're arm!"

Harry looked at his forearm and screamed. "What happened?"

I sat in the corner of the common room, cracking up. Harry heard me and glared. I kept laughing. "You're going to get it!" He sighed.

I ran as Harry chased me around the Gryffindor tower. We were friends, so I knew that he wouldn't _actually _hurt me. I ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, thinking he couldn't reach me there.

"Ha ha! You can catch me!"

Harry grabbed his wand and ran up the stairs after me.


End file.
